


A Moment Together

by katofrafters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Curses, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofrafters/pseuds/katofrafters





	A Moment Together

He shuddered at the brush of wind through his borrowed tunic. A million tiny hills rose on his skin and he tried to ignore them, following his servant's guiding hands and nervous babble of instructions. The familiar wood of his chair was solid beneath his grasp, reassuring.

“... and I need to get some water so we can clean you up. Will you be okay for a minute?”

“I hardly think I'll die from a moment alone.”

The words were crisp with sarcasm, though they were spoken softly.

There was no reply save the soft patter of worn leather boots across stone. Arthur sighed, cursing his servants' usual ineptitude. A response would have been appropriate.

He drew his fingers across the dark wood of the table, tracing the indents from plates and goblets dropped on it over the years. The scuffs where the finish had worn away tugged at his battle-worn hands, the soft rub of the velvet table runner tickled old memories of playing on the floor of his mother's wardrobe as a child.

“Sire?” asked a voice at the door, nearly unseating the prince.

“What is it?”

“I ran into Merlin on his way to the courtyard,” and he relaxed, placing the voice at last. “He asked if I would come see to you while he is away.”

“Come in.”

Had the door always creaked like that? It seemed deafening in comparison to the soft tap of her shoes across the floor.

“Are you hurt?”

His mouth twitched in a nervous smile.

“I've been cursed, yes.”

He turned toward her, abandoning his groping of the table, and waited. Her gasp sent a flutter of fear through his stomach.

“Your eyes...”

The swish of nervous movement frustrated him and he reached out, bumping a hand against the hem of her dress. Soft fingers wrapped around his.

“Does it hurt?” she asked, placing the captured palm along her bare neck. Her hair tickled the edge of his thumb, but he didn't move it.

“No. It's just... dark.”

She nods – he can feel the flex of muscles beneath his callouses. Her fingers are roaming his face now, trembling of their own accord as they gently prod the delicate skin around his eyes. There's a hitch in her breath now, and her voice wavers when she speaks.

“We'll find a way to fix it. You know Gaius – it'll be better by daybreak.”

He stands, closing the distance between them and Gwen lets out a soft squeak of surprise. His grip on her neck tightens, almost desperate at her movement, and draws her to his chest.

“What time is it now?” he asks, because he doesn't know, and for the first time in his life he can't just go the the window and look.

“Mid afternoon,” she replies, arms reaching out to encircle him. She is warm against the thin tunic he wears. “Plenty of time.”

“Indeed.” His thumb is stroking the back of her neck, as he lays a kiss upon her head. The smell of flowers engulfs him, and he remembers the bits and pieces of plant life that always seem to find their way into her braids.

“May I stay?” she asks next, her head leaving his chest.

“Of course,” he answers, and another voice mixes with his.

“I could use your help,” his servant tells her, and now Arthur can hear the heavy thud of his boots as Merlin hefts the water onto the table. The door creaks shut a moment later.

“Gaius will be up as soon as he can – he's still in the lower town treating the fever that's been going around. I sent one of the kitchen boys after him.”

“Good.”

“And I'll see to the fire, Gwen, if you could help his pratship get cleaned up.”

Arthur could clearly imagine the smirk on Merlin's face as Gwen tensed beneath his fingers. His feet pattered swiftly away from them, soon to be joined by the thump of firewood being lowered into the hearth.

“Um.... well... I suppose...”

And wouldn't he have loved to see embarrassment flush across her cheeks.

“If you could help me find the basin,” he suggested, releasing his grip on the back of her neck and trailing his hand down to her arm.

“O-of course,” she responded, stepping back ever so slightly and gently tugging him to the side. “It's right here.”

She lowered his hands toward the table, and suddenly he could feel the slight steam of warm water. Hesitantly, her fingers left his. He could feel her close by, never moving from his side.

Slowly he scooped a handful of the liquid out and splashed it across his face, enjoying the warmth of it. A wet cloth was placed into his hands, and suddenly Gwen was shuffling back.

“I'm sorry, I promised I'd help in the kitchens tonight, and I...”

“It's alright,” he told her, frozen over the basin. “Thank you for your help.”

There was a swish of skirts, then her feet pattered quickly across the floor and the door creaked open and shut behind her.

“I'm sorry, I should have gone to find Gaius myself,” Merlin muttered from far too close to Arthur's right. When the hell had he moved?

“Just help me clean up,” the prince ordered, pleased when his servant took the cloth from his hands and proceeded to rinse the dirt from his face.


End file.
